


Mandorin edit

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: #GiveMandoABoyfriend [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, My edit, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, matt bomer - Freeform, real actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Here's the Tumblr post: https://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/189782135077/here-i-made-this-3-sulphuryasecretclosetI just love this pairing to pieces. The Mandalorian series has been a revelation and I'm loving it.I hope you guys like this edit :3
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Corin (LadyIrina) & Baby Yoda, Dyn Jarren/Corin (LadyIrina), The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian/Corin, The Mandalorian/Corin (LadyIrina)
Series: #GiveMandoABoyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577638
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	Mandorin edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice and luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Here's the Tumblr post: https://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/189782135077/here-i-made-this-3-sulphuryasecretcloset
> 
> I just love this pairing to pieces. The Mandalorian series has been a revelation and I'm loving it.
> 
> I hope you guys like this edit :3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always welcome <3


End file.
